A Life Worth Saving
by OnTheTardis
Summary: The Doctor cannot bear with what he did to Donna in Journey's End, so he tries to think of a way to save her. Doctor/Donna Spoilers for Journey's End.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know where I'm going with this, I'm thinking of maybe one or two chapters. Again, I felt the need to drabble. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it owns me.**

**

* * *

**

The Doctor walked into his TADRIS, taking his soaked jacket, and setting the controls.

He had just said goodbye to his friend, the one person who made him light up inside, who could bring out the best in him. If only he could have told her how much she meant to him. That her absence had already began to take affect on him.

Life was pretty much stop and go for the Doctor.

When there was something that needed to be dealt with, normally a force trying to destroy the universe, the Doctor would stop and deal with it. In the end, he would always win and then he would pick up where he had stopped, and off he would go.

There was never anything so thrilling for the Doctor, then to run.

Whether, it was on a distant planet running away from danger, or it was with his hands clenched with his companion's enjoying the fact that life was theirs to have.

However, this time, it was not the same.

He didn't know exactly when or how everything went downhill, but it had; and at a break-taking pace.

He had said goodbye to Rose for the last time. She would be happy after a while; his 'cloned-counterpart' would make sure of that.

He had not told her that he had loved her. It, he hoped, would ensure that there would never be any temptation for her to cross it ever again.

The Doctor had also bid farewell to Martha and Jack. Even though he knew he would see them some time in the future, he knew that he was no longer a part of their lives. Martha engaged, Jack running Torchwood. Even Mickey had found a chance to start again; the Doctor hoped that the young boy would finally find a place to belong.

Then there was Donna.

Donna Noble, the most important woman in the entire universe.

She had saved their lives, and the lives of millions. Millions of people and life forms that would never know what she had done.

And to repay her for all her bravery and brilliance, the Doctor took away the memories of those fantastic and heroic deeds she had accomplished. And with them went all she knew of him and her life aboard the TARDIS.

It wasn't fair, and he knew that. That was life in a nutshell.

But he knew, it was better than watching her mind burn up. Better than holding her in his arms only to watch her die.

He had grown to love her so much in the short amount of time he had known her.

From that feisty woman in the wedding dress, to the self-sacrificing person who she had grown into.

All that cheekiness and mouth, which was a desired taste, one in which the Doctor could have immersed himself in forever.

_Forever._

A word that seemed very short then its definition.

Two women had promised him forever, and those two women were now gone; by his own hand. Quite literally.

Yes, with Rose he had loved her, but he had grown away from her. The life of a Time Lord was a simple one, you stop and you go. Rose was taken from him, but he had learned to go and carry on.

Donna had just managed to dig a place in his hearts. And he was willing; ready, to begin a life with her by his side, her hand grasping his.

He knew the healthiest thing to do now was to mourn, at least for a while. Then begin again.

She would be happy, her family would see to that.

The Doctor hoped for her, wished that she would have the life he had wanted to give her. Wanted to share with her.

The Doctor smiled sadly, his mind imagining two or three small children, all with hair of fiery red. Donna by his side, their mouths wide and beaming at their kids.

He found it quite amazing that a life, as wonderful as that, was a stone's throw away only a couple of days ago. Now, it was forever out of reach.

If only he could think of something, anything that could save Donna from a life of not knowing what she had done, what she meant to him.

Nothing, of course, was coming to mind. It was too filled with images of children that would never be born. A life that would never be lived.

He felt miserable, cold. And the coldness, having nothing to do with the fact that he had just been standing in the rain. No, this cold sensation had settled within him, carving him out; making itself known.

The Doctor shook his head violently, the rainwater flying off the ends of his hair.

This would not do. He was unwilling to accept the fate he had given her.

He would find a way, if he had to travel far and wide; if he had to go millions of years into the future. He would find a way.

Donna Noble was worth fighting for.

This wasn't just for himself, it was for her too. She deserved better than a life stuck on Earth, working a boring job. Living the same tedious existence.

No, Donna had saved his life; and he was going to return the favor.

Smiling a genuine smile for the first time in the last couple of hours, the Doctor felt himself overjoyed with the prospect that Donna might be at his side once again.

Wiping his face with his hand, the Doctor set the controls. He wasn't sure how to start, but he knew where he was going to go first.

Torchwood, of all places.

He hated himself a little for wanting to go there, but he couldn't pass up any offers of help.

Donna was counting on him, even if she didn't know it.

* * *

**If you read this, I want you to review. It's the price you have to pay! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**"You can't be serious." Jack said, staring into the Time Lord's eyes.

* * *

"I didn't have any other choice." The Doctor explained, as he placed his now dry jacket back over his thin frame.

"Yeah, but Doctor; to erase her memories. That's just...harsh." Jack told him, not really believing that Donna he had met was gone.

"She was dying, Jack." The Doctor defended as he sat down on a chair. He rested his elbow on a desk and his head laying in his open palm.

"Are you sure…"

"Yes, Jack. There was nothing else to do."

Jack sighed, not liking the look in the Doctor's eyes, he was not use to seeing the Doctor like this.

"So what do you need from me?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, if I'm honest." The Doctor said, looking up to meet Jack's gaze.

Sighing, the ex-time agent walked over to his desk, he came back with a bottle and two shot glasses.

"What is that?" The Doctor asked pointing to the bottle.

"Whiskey." Jack answered, "Do you want some?"

The Doctor didn't shake his head 'no', so Jack pour two drinks and slide one of the glasses towards his friend.

The Doctor stared at the caramel colored liquid, he never drank, but now he was willing to make an exception. Picking up the shot glass, he drowned the liquor in one quick motion and his mind reeled around Donna. He mused how the stinging sensation that burned down his throat reminded him of her.

She was all fire, and warmth. And she, just like the feeling, had lingered for a moment and then was gone.

The Doctor closed his eyes, setting the glass back down.

Jack watched as the Time Lord sank further into his chair.

Nothing was coming to Jack as well. He had only just met Donna, he liked her; and somehow, even in those very short moments after meeting her, he knew that she was good for the Doctor.

And now, with the Doctor all depressed only proved that he had gotten to know a true friend that could never be replaced.

However, if what the Doctor said was true, Jack didn't know if there could be anything to do to save her. One tiny memory remembered would kill her.

"So what are you going to do?" Jack asked.

"Watch over her."

"What like a stalker?" Jack asked seriously.

"No! No, I just…can't leave her." The Doctor told him.

Jack drew out a long breath, "She's different, isn't she?"

The Doctor nodded immediately, "Yes."

Jack stood up, "So, we've got a woman who doesn't remember anything to do with you, and if she does she'll die. And there is nothing to do about it, except that she lives without you."

The Doctor exhaled loudly, "I know that bit."

"I know." Jack defended, "I just want to make sure I've got all facts."

The Doctor stood up, placing his hands on his hips, wishing that the alcohol could have any affect on him.

"So, you blocked the memories, or what?" Jack asked suddenly.

"I set up a mind block, they are all still there, just locked away." The Time Lord said, not looking at Jack.

"Can't you, like somehow, go into her head and take the memories out?" The captain asked.

The Doctor turned his head, "What?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know, is there a way to absorb the Time Lord part out of her head?"

The Doctor stared into Jack's eyes, and was happy that this man was a part of his life.

"That's it!" The Doctor shouted without meaning to.

"What?" Jack met his friend's eyes.

"That's it!" The Doctor exclaimed again, hugging Jack tightly before running towards the TARDIS, Jack at his heels.

Jack found the Doctor underneath the grating in the console room.

"What are you doing?"

The sound of the sonic screwdriver buzzed for a moment, and the sound of breaking rock thumped.

The Doctor emerged a second later, in his hand was a lump of coral.

"What is that?" Jack asked.

"A piece of the TARDIS." The Doctor replied.

Jack stared down at it, "Is that going to help Donna?"

"It should." The Doctor said truthfully.

"Well, how's it going to work?"

"The TARDIS is like a sponge anyway," The Doctor said, as he got up out of the hole in the floor, "She absorbs the energy from the Vortex and even some of my Time Lord essence."

"Why does she do that?"

"It helps sustain her form, in a way. The TARDIS runs on fuel created by the vortex and the rift, but with me, she feds off me when her energy is low."

Jack stared down at the fist full of rock, "So a hunk of the TARDIS is…"

The Doctor looked up to Jack and shrugged, "Hopefully, it'll suck the Time Lord part out of Donna."

"Yeah, but Doctor, in order to do that you're going to have to release those memories, that'll kill her." Jack said.

The Doctor took a shaky breath, "Not if I do it quickly, she should be fine." He nodded confidently.

"But, you can't just go up to Donna's family and say, 'Yea, I'm going to put Donna in danger to suck the Time Lord essence outta her with a chunk of my spaceship.'"

"I have to, it's the only way to get her back." The Doctor said firmly.

Jack was quiet for a moment, "I guess she's really worth it, eh?"

Smiling sadly, the Doctor nodded, "Yeah, Jack, she really is."

"Do you love her?"

There was silence for a moment, the Doctor unsure how to answer; until the memory of him and her together when they had traveled to the Library. The moment she had come back to him from being trapped in the computer, their embrace was fond and more than friendly. And he knew then that he feelings for her that went beyond the term of friendship.

"Yes." The Doctor responded, "Very much."

"Okay then, off to Donna's now?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "No, not yet."

"But, you've got the TARDIS piece, and a plan, you've got your girlfriend to save. Why not go?"

"First off, she's not my girlfriend. And secondly, we can't go because like you said, I can't just walk into her house and do this. Her mother was upset that I was even there. I have to convince them, and myself, that this won't kill her." The Doctor explained.

"Will it?"

"It could. Nothing's for sure."

"So what does that?"

"It means that it's this or nothing." The Doctor said softly.

"Now or never." Jack added.

The Time Lord smiled, "Exactly."

"Well, let's go get your Donna back."

The Doctor smiled wider, he was sure that this was going to work. Donna Noble was coming back to him.

* * *

**Please review, it would make me very happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. **

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Doctor had left Donna with her family and no memories of her life from the past couple of months.

He wondered how Donna's mother and grandfather had accommodated to her. He had kept watch over her, making sure that she was all right.

He felt awkward glancing around building corners and hiding behind street stands.

It was not stalking, as Jack had called it. No, it was just that he couldn't think of how to approach her.

He found it amusing at times that he, the last Time Lord in the universe, was keeping watch over a mere human.

He had visited Wilf one night, on the hill, while Donna had been out. Sneaking past the house so he could avoid Sylvia.

The Doctor told Donna's grandfather of what he had in mind, and Wilf listened without any interruptions.

The older man was skeptical at the Time Lord's words, asking again and again if the plan the Doctor had would kill his only granddaughter.

The Doctor could only tell him the truth: he didn't know.

Wilf told the Doctor of how Donna, newly restored to her past self, was now seeking her own independence. Wanting to go back to school, she even talked of starting her own business. She had even started looking for a place of her own.

Two weeks had gone by and Donna Noble; the scared, shy, and troubled Donna Noble had changed, perhaps for the better.

Wilf had smiled and said, that maybe the Doctor's mind hadn't really left Donna. Perhaps she still contained a piece of the Time Lord that guided her.

Still, the Doctor; although, no more proud than he had already had been of her; wanted to walk into the kitchen on the TARDIS to see her making breakfast for them. He recalled how they would share their meal, him playing with a new gadget, her reading a newspaper from some distant planet. All in all, it was very domestic, but the Doctor didn't care. It was normal; it was what he looked forward to each morning, before they began their day.

Now, as the Doctor entered the room for the last two weeks, the kitchen was silent.

Donna's voice wasn't grumbling about how the eggs cooked slightly slower in space. Or how her tea was never hot enough, swearing that the TARDIS did it on purpose.

Her bright smile didn't greet him, her cheery 'good morning' or 'sleep well?'; even though she knew he hardly slept, was never said.

The last thirteen days, fifteen hours, forty-two minutes seemed quite boring without her.

Today, the Doctor stood; his hands shoved deep into his pockets of the long brown coat. His hand tightly clenched around the round lump of coral. He had watched Donna go into the coffee shop that was on a corner nearby her house. Wanting to make his presence to her known today, he tried various forms of introductions. One had even involved Jack making a grab for her purse and the Doctor apprehending him. But, Jack was busy today, so the Doctor thought it best just to go up to her, introduce himself as John Smith, and leave it at that.

He knew it was stupid…very stupid. But he wanted to see her.

This was no longer a stop and go situation, the Doctor wanted Donna Noble back, and his mind was made up.

Gathering up his courage, he kept in a pocket next to his right heart, the Doctor walked across the street and entered the shop.

Noise flooded his ears as his eyes scanned for ginger hair.

Sitting in a corner, head bent, her hand reaching ever so often for her cup of coffee. Was his Donna.

He smiled softly, knowing that she must have had a stressful day, she only drank coffee when she was stressed. Caffeinated, three sugars; and just a splash of milk.

Someone bumped into him, and jogged him out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me." The man muttered as he passed the Doctor on his way out.

The Doctor watched the man leave, before turning back to Donna.

"Can I help you?"

The Doctor looked to see a pretty brown-haired woman waving her hand to get his attention, she stood behind the counter wearing the apron with the café's name on it.

"Huh, yes please." The Doctor said walking over to the counter, "Tea, please, decafe."

The girl with the nametag that read, 'Sara', handed him his beverage. Luckily, the Doctor had money on him. After paying, he took his drink and turned back towards where Donna sat.

There were plenty of seats to sit, and the Doctor had to think of something to say to Donna so it would convince her to allow him to sit with her.

His long legs made the shortest strides they had ever taken, fearing that she would recognize him at first glance.

That was the last thing he needed, and the first thing on his mind.

He stood before the table she sat at, before her was a book; which explained why her head was bent over.

"Hello." He greeted her smiling with his boyish grin.

Donna looked up, meeting his eyes with slight confusion.

The Doctor had missed those blue eyes greatly, although, there was no recognition behind them; he was glad to see them anyway.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

He nodded, "Donna, right?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, "Do I know you?"

"John Smith." The Doctor said, gesturing his free hand towards him.

Donna shook her head shortly, before her blue eyes lit up, "Yes, John Smith. I met you, about two weeks ago. You're a friend of my granddad. Right?"

"That's right." The Doctor smiled.

Donna looked from his eyes towards the empty chair in front of her, and back again, "Do you want to sit down?"

"If I'm not bothering you."

"No," She said, closing her book, "Please sit down."

"Thank you." The Doctor said, setting his cup down and taking his coat off. He placed it over the back of the chair before he sat down.

"So," He began, not wanting the awkward silence to linger too much, "I hear that you are looking to start your own business."

"Who told you that?" She asked, in her Donna Noble defensive voice.

"Your granddad." The Doctor said quickly, "I saw him a couple of days ago."

"Oh." She said, lowering her eyes to the book, "You've know my granddad long?"

"Mmm," The Doctor said as he swallowed his tea, "About a year."

"Oh." Donna replied again.

"So, it's good to know that you are making a life for yourself, I don't like the idea that you just picked up from where I…had dropped you off." The Doctor said before he could stop himself.

"What do you mean?" She asked, catching his mistake.

"I just--uh, you know; going to school, your own place."

She nodded, taking his kind words instead of his stuttering voice.

"Well, I figured to give my mum her house back, and there is only so much I can take about temporary work." She added, her index finger running alone the edge of the book.

"What kind of work do you do?"

"I'm a temp." Donna said without looking up at him.

"I see."

She smirked suddenly, "Best temp in Chiswick."

"Sorry." The Doctor says quickly, eyes wide and almost horror struck.

"It's just something my dad use to say." Donna said as she picked up her coffee and drank a large gulp.

"Oh." The Doctor breathed, "How many words can you type a minute?"

Donna smiled at him, "A hundred."

"Well," The Doctor said raising his cup to her, "I guess that proves it then."

"Yeah, I guess it does." Accepting this strange man's compliment.

Donna Noble was a woman of very few questions. She had lived a life that wasn't worth much, so when instances; such as this one, did not bother her. She had always attracted strange people into her circle, such as her ex-fiancé Lance. She was glad to have gotten rid of him, to wherever he had gone to. And now, here was another such a man. Odd, but not overly so that it concerned her. So she took his kindheartedness, and hope that this wasn't going to bite her in the ass. Besides, it was only a little chat, nothing more. However, the man's attractiveness was not something that she overlooked, his cheeky grin one to smile at, and his voice was soft and gentle. It was as if she knew that she was positively safe with him.

They sat in that café for almost an hour talking about this and that.

The Doctor was grateful that Donna was not one to easily shy away, happy how all of this was falling into place. A few more meetings like this, and Donna's trust in him would be guaranteed.

Then after that, Donna would be back with him. He was after all meeting her for dinner later that evening.

* * *

**Please review, and let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I love this chapter, please read it and love it too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, although I wouldn't mind owning the Doctor ;)**

* * *

Wilfred Mott was not a very smart man. Although he had his moments of genius, he never found time to cram his face in a book or go to university. He had a family to raise and work to keep food on the table. And he knew just as surely that if had only thought of himself during his younger days, Donna Noble would never have been born.

He loved his granddaughter, he had from the first moment he clamped eyes on her. That tiny bundle in his daughter's arm, little hands that reached for anything in sight. A small patch of red hair on top of her head that would someday grow into beautiful locks of exquisite red fire.

When Donna's father had past away, not long after the incident with Lance. Wilf wondered if his granddaughter had truly lost her mind. She never had the intention of finding another man and settling down. Children, or having them, never came up. Even though he knew his daughter, Sylvia, did not want to become a grandmother at her age. The poor dear may be his daughter, but he couldn't deny that she had always suffered from a bit of denial.

The moment came though, when Donna began traveling with the Doctor, flying across the stars in a magic police box. His granddaughter was no longer drifting, or waiting, or whatever she had called it.

Donna and her Doctor, flying about doing God knows what; fighting evil, saving planets, doing wonders.

But, at least Donna was doing something, having the time of her life no doubt.

There were moments when Wilfred had felt a bit jealous, never having the chance touch his own personal stars when he was younger. But, he knew that Donna was touching her own, seeing what the universe had in store for her. The Doctor giving her what she deserved.

The memory of seeing Donna lying, unconscious, outside of her home had burned a place in Wilfred Mott's head for the rest of his life. He hoped against hope that she hadn't died to save the universe. And when the Doctor told them that the woman she had grown into was taken away. Wilf was crushed. The marvelous Donna, the one who had done so many extraordinary things was gone forever. It would be nice to have Donna with them, but he wanted her to be out there, exploring, not sticking to home like a newborn fledgling; afraid of anything new. Her life now seemed pretty much back to the way it was, constant and safe.

So the Doctor left, leaving them to make sure that Donna would never remember a single detail of her life traveling among the stars.

Then, two days later, Wilfred found himself quite confused to be face to face with the Time Lord once again. He sat taking in the Doctor's words, and found his mind spinning with question upon question.

Donna's mind had been sealed off from the knowledge the Doctor possessed in his very head. And now the Doctor told him, that he had found a way to break the barrier and absorb the Time Lord out of her; without harming her.

Wilfred Mott was not a very smart man, but he knew that if what the Doctor was telling him was true, it would take an awful a lot of energy and faith.

He was not really religious; however, there were times when Wilf found himself praying. The past couple of months those prayers were focused mainly on Donna; he prayed that the Lord would keep her safe. May that be the Lord of Time, or of the Heavens, Wilf only hoped that one of them was listening.

And as he listened to the Doctor's plan, he saw something in the Time Lord's eyes; it was something that Wilf had experienced once in his long life. Love. True, enduring love.

That was the explanation behind the Doctor's unyieldingness; the Doctor was in love with Donna.

A lost love was something that no words could describe, and none could heal.

Wilf had lost his dear wife many years earlier, and the only thing that mended his broken heart was time. Something, he was sure, the Doctor knew plenty about. Time was inflexible and long, even with a time machine the Doctor had a long while to get over his broken heart. Or hearts, he thought he remember Donna telling him that the Doctor had two hearts.

Even so, two hearts would be hell to repair, especially if the Doctor had a way of restoring Donna and never getting the chance.

Cruel was a word that would never be use to describe Wilf, so with a mind full of doubt and a heart full of worry, he allowed the Doctor to try. It was the least he could do and the most for the Doctor.

With a tiny nod of his head, Wilf watched the Doctor's eyes lit up and a smile dance upon his face.

They shook hands and parted.

Now, two weeks later, Wilf past by Donna's open door to see her wearing a simple black dress. Her hair done up in a loose bun, gold hoop earrings dangling from her ears.

"Goin' somewhere, Sweetheart?" He asked.

She nodded, as she glanced at his reflection in the mirror before her.

"Oh? Anywhere special?"

"No, just out."

"Oh." Wilf whispered, "With anyone…special?"

"What's with the third degree?" She asked, turning about to face him.

"Nothing," He said quickly, "Just wanting to know where my granddaughter is going on a Saturday night. That's all."

Donna smiled at him, "It's a good thing I love you, old man."

Wilf ducked his head, "So it's a man, is it?"

She shook her head, "How do you know such things?"

"I'm your grandfather and a poor excuse of one if I didn't know such things."

"Yes." Donna said, grabbing her wrap and her purse, "he's a man. I met him today at the coffee shop."

Wilf smiled fondly, knowing exactly who the man was and glad the Doctor didn't go through with his plan on the spot.

"What's his name?" Wilf asked.

"John Smith." She replied as she stood before her granddad.

"John Smith?"

"Mm-hmm. Yeah, he's actually a friend of yours."

"Is he?" Wilf looked puzzled for a moment, "Oh, yes! John. Now I remember." He gently slapped his forehead with a smile.

"So, do you really know him?" Donna asked.

"Yep. Good old John."

Donna looked down.

"What is it?" Wilf asked.

"I don't know." She answered, "I…feel as if—he's so familiar to me."

"What do you mean?" Wilf asked seriously.

"I don't know." She repeated, "The last couple of months are all brittle to me, I guess I'm trying to find a method to my madness."

Wilfred smiled, "Tell you what, you don't worry about it, go and have a nice time. Then I won't worry about you, okay? Put an old man to ease, eh?"

Donna nodded, kissing him on the cheek and leaving the room with a small, 'I'll see you later'.

He retreated from her room when he heard the front door close, "Bring her back, Doctor." He whispered to no one.

"Where is she going?" Sylvia's voice entered the hallway.

"She's going out." He replied.

"Out? She's not taking the car is…"

She stopped when they heard the car's engine turn over.

Sylvia was about to retort when Wilf turned to her, "Let her alone, she has a date."

"A date?" She asked in her overly protective motherly tone, "Now, who did she…"

She stopped once more, her eyes bulging ever so slightly, Wilf turned to look at her.

"The Doctor?" She whispered.

Wilf nodded.

"But, what if he doesn't do it right?" Sylvia asked, grasping her dad's hand, "What if something goes wrong?"

"It won't." Wilfred said assuredly.

"You don't know that."

"You don't know that it will go wrong."

"But, what if he can't save her in time? What if…"

"Of all your 'what ifs', the only one you are worried about is what if the Doctor manages to bring Donna's memories back and she leaves again, isn't it?" He asked her truthfully.

"What if she dies?" Sylvia pressed him.

Wilf was silent for a moment, "Well, then, at least she'll remember for one moment how remarkable she was, and what she did to save the world."

Sylvia suppressed a sob, "And that's good enough for you, is it?"

Wilfred Mott was not a smart man, but he did have his moments of genius. And in that moment he had done the most intelligent thing that surpassed all the other moments of brilliance altogether, he kept silent.

* * *

**Ooo, Go review, please it'll mean the world to me! **

Having fun: OnTheTardis!


	5. Chapter 5

**THere is chapter 5 for your enjoyment. **

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own Dr. Who, so I guess I don't. :(**

**xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxddxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxxddxdxdxdxxxxxxxxxxdddddddxxxxxxxxdddddddddddxxxxxxxx**

Donna's spoon had been held right front of her mouth for the last couple of seconds. Her eyes glued to the man in front of her, who was engulfing a banana split.

"Do you not eat on a regular basis?" She asked, after she had managed to eat and swallow her dessert that had been lingering on the fork.

The Doctor looked up at her, "I like bananas." He told her simply.

"Oh." She replied, taking him in.

They had spent most of the dinner swapping life stories; his name was John Smith, 36 years of age, who owned his own small business. Which was something along the lines of buying or selling wooden boxes.

Donna wondered if he was trying to dress up the fact that he was a funeral director, or maybe he made pencil boxes; she really could say since he didn't elaborate much on it.

Nor did he tell her where he lived, exactly; he said that his flat had burned down in a freak fire accident a couple of months and he was staying with a friend of his. Whom he didn't name.

She did think that was a tad suspicious, but as she had told her grandfather earlier that evening; there was something so familiar about this John Smith that made her want to know more about him.

When he told her about certain travels he had gone on in his younger days, Donna was jealous; she had always wanted to go out and see the world. She had taken a trip to Egypt a year ago, but it was nothing what she had thought it would be. And two weeks later she was home once again, working as a temp, doing absolutely nothing with her life.

This was her first real 'date' in months, and even she was sure it was a set up by her grandfather.

All the while Donna had been roaming her thoughts, the Doctor had been watching her; his own mind dashing about as well. The thing the Doctor found amusing was that they both continued talking, and replying to each other's questions and comments; although he honestly had no idea what they were talking about. And he was pretty sure she didn't have any clue either.

He was thinking about them and their travels, the first day they met; the second time they met. The time they went to The Ood Sphere and how she looked so beautiful with the snow all around her. He smiled softly when the image of her in that furry hood appeared in his head.

"What are you smiling at?" Donna asked kindly, her own smile in her voice.

"You." He replied, which wasn't a lie.

"Oh…really?" She asked, her voice laced with surprise.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, does that bother you?"

"No, it's just that I'm a little stunned, that's all."

The Doctor ran his finger along the glass dish, he scooped up some of the ice cream that he could not reach with the spoon. Licking the member cheekily, humming softly to himself.

Donna laughed, "Bananas, huh?"

The Doctor nodded with a smile, "Yeah, bananas."

**xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxd**

The drive back to Donna's home was a slow one, the Doctor not wanting to leave her just yet. He insisted that they make a short stop to digest their food.

Stopping at a small park, they walked around the playground enjoying the pleasant weather.

The both of them sat down on a park bench that was in this little park, they sat close but not close that it made her uncomfortable.

He watched her as she crossed her legs, flatting the hem of her dress over her thighs, tucking a strand of that beautiful red hair behind her adorable ears.

There were so many cute parts that made up Donna Noble; her nose, sticking out but not too much. Stunning blue eyes that always made him expose his true self. And her luscious lips that he had wanted to kiss for so long. They all belonged to her, and that was why he loved her. Eyes, nose, lips, arms, feet. Every part of her was a marvel for the eyes.

He was rather amused at the prospect that he was nothing more than a love-struck schoolboy.

However, he had to remind himself, before he went ahead and ruined everything, that even if he did…no, when he did bring Donna back, it did not necessarily mean that she would return his new found feelings of love.

No, it could merely be a quick hug, a 'thanks for bringing me back', and off they would go. As if these last two weeks had been nothing more than a pit stop.

He would love to be traveling with her again, her hand in his; her creamy skin touching his own.

Beyond his better judgment, and knowing that he was probably going to regret it, the Doctor reached over and took a hold of Donna's hand, for the first time in two weeks.

Their fit was one in a million, never were two hands made more perfect for each other.

The saying, 'You never know what you have until it's gone' had never been so true for the Doctor, until this moment. He felt his own emotions rising within him, but was able to control himself before he made a scene and frightened her off.

Donna looked from her hand interlaced with his, to the Doctor's/John's face, a smile slowly spread upon her lips; causing her own face to illuminate in the darkened park.

"I'm not making you uneasy, am I?" He asked.

She shook her head quickly, "No, it's just that I'm not use to this sort of thing."

"What, Lance never held your hand?" He asked.

Donna tilted her head, "How do you know about him?" Her voice was stern and disapproving.

"I--I uh…"

"Did my Gramps tell you?" She suggested with a slight air, she was looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah." He said quickly, wondering if she had caught the small pause in his voice.

"That's a part of my life that's a bit fuzzy." Donna told him.

"Yes, your grandfather said something about that as well."

"It's not amnesia, exactly, just certain days are not entirely there, that's all." She explained.

The Doctor tightened his hand with hers, "If you need to talk about it, I want you to know that I'm here."

She turned to look at him, "I never knew kindness could come from strangers."

"I hope I don't sound creepy." He said.

"No," She shook her head, "That's the weirdest part, I feel safe with you."

The Doctor smiled.

"It's as if…" Donna trailed off as she looked away and tried to make out the shapes of the playground equipment.

"What?" He asked.

She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, "I don't know, I feel so close to you."

The Doctor said nothing, he felt Donna's hand squirm in his own and he knew that he had squeezed a bit too tightly.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking only a tad concerned. Another thing he loved about her, she was like Rose in that aspect, caring about someone or something right off the bat.

Like the time they stumbled upon the Ood and found that he was shot. Donna comforting the alien and sympatric towards the entire race and their predicament And the Doctor, like dying Ood in the snow, was struggling to keep himself intact. Reminding himself again and again to not to show too much worry, not to share too much information until the time was right.

An hour later, they stood outside Donna's front door, the Doctor's hands in his pockets shifting between his left and right foot. Smiling up at Donna, as she played nervously with her hair.

"Well," She began, "I had lovely time, John."

"Yeah, me too." The Doctor said looking into her eyes and meaning his words; he took one of his hands and ran it along the material of her wrap that hung over her arms.

Slowly, but definitely surely, Donna leaned over and kissed him of the lips.

The Doctor had only a handful of fantastic moments in all his 900 years of life, some of them included seeing remarkable wonders of distant planets, or experiencing certain feelings that made him feel so alive.

This was one of those moments, wrapping his arms around Donna's waist; he pulled her closer to him, causing her to moan softly.

She brought her arms up and placed them around his neck.

Donna's head exploded with a million thoughts at once, the idea of kissing him sounded so great in her head that she gave an internal shrug and went ahead with it. Never had any of her contemplations resulted so well then right now. Kissing an almost complete stranger on the stoop of home was wonderful, and knowing that her mother would have something to say if she had caught them made the situation even better.

Pulling away for air, they both shared a nervous laugh.

"I think I should go in now." She told him.

The Doctor nodded, "I'll see you again, yeah?"

Donna nodded, "Yeah, um here."

She took out a piece of paper and a pen, after scribbling quickly, she handed the paper to him.

He looked down at the phone number, a number that he didn't have in the mobile Martha had given him so long ago.

"Call me, if you ever want to, you know, get together." She remarked gently.

"Will do, you can count on that." The Doctor said.

Opening the door, he watched as she slipped inside, stealing one last glance at him before shutting the door behind her.

The Doctor took another quick look back down at her number, wanting to rush back to the TARDIS and call her. However, instead he slipped the paper into his pocket, his fingers brushed against the lump of coral resting against the material.

He sighed quietly and began to walk back towards the TARDIS. He had to go to Torchwood, not really wanting to deal with Jack and his bothersome remarks that he knew were going to be said, but knowing that he had to face the music sooner or later, the Doctor decided to make the best of it.

After all, Donna had kissed him, and right now he was walking among the stars without the need of his ship.

**xddddddddddddddddddddddddddxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxddddddddddddddddddddxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxdddddddddddddxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I want to thanks everyone who has read and review this, it makes me so happy to know that I'm actually doing all right with this story. **

**Please make me even happier, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6, please read and review when you get to the end!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Doctor Who, I'm asking for it for Christmas! I don't think i'll get it though. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What do you mean, you couldn't do it?" Jack asked.

The Doctor sighed for the millionth time, "I told you, there wasn't a right time."

The captain stared at him, "Are you serious?"

The Doctor looked up at his friend, "What do you mean?"

"All you have to do is…"

"I know what it is I have to do, Jack. I'm just saying that I didn't feel it necessary to drain her mind in the restaurant." The Doctor defended.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Jack asked, as he stood up and went to stand beside the Time Lord.

"What?"

"I'm serious, Doctor, you seem to be getting cold feet. So to speak." Jack explained.

"I'm not getting cold feet." The Doctor said.

"Then, tell me this, why are you stalling?"

The Doctor's eyebrow cocked ever so slightly, "I'm not stalling." His tone of voice hurt.

"Oh, yeah? You've had two weeks to fix things."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is." Jack took a hold of one of the Doctor's shoulders, "I don't like seeing you like this." He told him honestly.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

The Doctor sighed, knowing that he could not worm himself out of this one. Donna had caught him up in his lie when they were at the Library.

'_Is "All right" special time-lord code for... not really all right at all?'_

"I'm not all right." The Doctor confessed.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Jack asked.

"I don't want to mess up. Anything can go wrong Jack; I could lose her so quickly. At least, I know she's alive and happy." The Doctor said.

"Happy? She's living a lie."

"She's living the life she had before I came along."

"Exactly, I knew the moment I saw her that she and you were meant to be."

The Doctor smirked, "Yeah." He whispered.

"You want Donna back, and I want Donna back."

"You do?" The Doctor asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, cause this depression thing, doesn't look good on you."

They both smiled.

The hub door sounded and a female's voice called out.

Jack and the Doctor smiled wider when they recognized the voice belonging to Martha Jones.

"Well, well, Martha Jones." Jack said as they greeted her.

She hugged him and the Doctor in turn.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon." She said to the Doctor.

He only shrugged.

"He's on a mission to save Donna." Jack told her.

"Donna?" She asked looked from Jack to the Doctor, "What's wrong with her?"

The Doctor and Jack filled her in; Martha was silent the whole time. She liked Donna and felt compelled to slap the hell out of the Doctor.

"There was nothing that I could do; wiping her memories was the only why to save her."

"At the moment." Jack added, "The Doctor has a plan to save her."

Martha felt her anger diminish, and she sighed folding her arms over her chest.

"And is this plan complicated?" She asked.

"Not really." Jack said truthfully, "He plans to absorb the Time Lord knowledge out of her with a chunk of the TARDIS."

"O…kay. And where is Donna?" She inquired.

"She's at home." The Doctor said, knowing what was coming next.

And right on cue Martha replied, "You haven't 'fixed' her, yet?"

The Doctor shook his head sadly.

"That's what I've been saying!" Jack said.

"So, why haven't you done anything?" Martha looked up at the Doctor.

"He doesn't want to make a scene in public." Jack answered her.

"Can't you perform this at Donna's house?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No."

"Why not?" Martha questioned.

"What if I kill her? What if I can't save her?" The Doctor placed upon them, "I can't do that in front of her family."

Both Jack and Martha fell silent.

"See the fun we're in?" Jack looked to Martha, trying to get rid of the gloomy silence that filled the room.

"Well that's what I get when I go out of town for a couple of weeks." Martha said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been anyway?" Jack asked.

"With UNIT."

"I thought you quit UNIT?" The Doctor asked staring somberly into her eyes.

Martha shook her head, "No, I'm actually going to be liaison between UNIT and Torchwood."

The Doctor looked from Martha to Jack, "Really?"

Jack nodded, "Yep. We both do practically the same thing, except for the funny red hats…and rules."

"Which I have to tell you, I'm leaving for New York; again." Martha said her voice revealing the fact that she didn't want to leave.

"When?" Jack asked, trying to make a mental not to remember.

"Tomorrow." Martha said, looking at the Doctor, "Wait, I have an idea."

"What?"

"I'm taking Tom with me to New York; you can use my flat if you want. You know to have somewhere private to help Donna." She told him.

"Are you sure?"

Martha nodded, "Yes. Besides, Donna's worth it, I'd rather see her with you than alone."

"I'm sorry Martha." The Doctor said.

She tilted her head, "For what?"

The Doctor stood before her and hugged her tightly, "You were never second best." He whispered in her ear.

Martha smiled, "I know."

They pulled away, the Doctor smiled down at her.

"Besides," Martha said, "If you had never treated me the way you did, I would never had thought the way I did. And then I would had never would have said what I did during the year that never was, in which I met Tom."

"So…you're welcome?" The Doctor said.

Martha shook her head, her smile only widening.

Jack placed his arm around Martha's shoulders, "So you sure Tom won't mind?"

Martha looked up at him, "I'm sure. And when I mean I'm sure; it probably is going to mean that I'm sure I'm going to hear about it all 6 hours of the flight."

"Martha…" The Doctor began, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"It's my flat, and I can lend it to anyone I want."

"Thank you."

"Just tell me something." She said.

"Anything."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes." He replied without hesitation this time.

Martha nodded, "Right then."

"So tomorrow evening, yes? Donna's coming back?" Jack asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes." He smiled, "Tomorrow."

That same evening, in the town of Chiswick, Donna Noble had just slipped into a dream-filled sleep. Her mind swirled around her date with John Smith.

The handsome man, with the bananas and the handholding. The giddy smiles and heartfelt laughs.

She shifted slightly, moaning when she felt her head start to get an achy pain, turning her head she opened her eyes suddenly staring through the dark.

She parted her lips and uttered a single word.

"Doctor."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next chapter should be up soon, thanks for reading.......you know what to do now. **

**BTW, I'm so glad how well recieved this story is, thanks to all who have been following the story. *hugs to you all***


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter seven, please enjoy and I'll see you down at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The Doctor never needed sleep. He simply didn't. It was one of the many things he was grateful for in his anatomy.

However, as he sat in the silence of the console room, the TARDIS humming quietly; the Doctor felt his eyes grow heavy, his head nodding towards his chest.

His feet rested on the control center, his arms folded over his chest.

He hadn't wanted to travel after his date with Donna, not wanting to leave and find himself having trouble getting back; time machine or not. He didn't want to take the chance that he wouldn't get back to the exact time and location.

He had decided to make up came outside of Torchwood, knowing that no one would bother him inside the cleverly designed police box.

He trusted the TARDIS, more than anything, and; twelve hours wasn't long. Waiting was something he was not good at, but he was going to stick it out. There was after all stuff to do in the ship, except for now; when sleep had decided to make an appearance.

A short nap wouldn't hurt, a couple of hours and that should sustain him until he called Donna to meet with her again.

He would be forever grateful to Martha, allowing him to use her flat so he would have a private spot to go through with his plan.

He wished that he had treated Martha better than he had, he didn't mean to regard her so terribly.

If he really thought about it, he had actually. But, that was for her own good. He didn't want to grow close to her and lose her as he had with Rose.

For instance, as the start, he had seen Donna Noble as nothing more than a friend; a very good friend.

And before he knew what had happened, Donna had become so much more in his eyes. She was someone that he had fallen in love with, very much.

Again, just like Rose, Donna was gone.

But, unlike Rose; Donna was still in the same universe as he was; and that was a big plus on his side.

Out of the blue the TARDIS began to shake rather violently, causing the Doctor to lose his footing on the controls; his skinny body slid off the jump seat and slammed onto the metal grating below him.

"What was that, eh?" The Doctor asked his ship as he stood up and rubbed his backside.

"Huh?" He asked, stroking his ship tenderly.

Something wasn't right, he wasn't sure how he knew it but it was pretty obvious. There was something wrong, and Donna was involved.

Feeling his heartbeats thump harshly within his chest, he set the controls quickly; realizing he had to get to Donna; immediately.

He landed outside Donna's home a few minutes later, and rushed out into the night air. It seemed mere hours from the time he had left her.

Standing on the doorstep, the place where they had shared a kiss, he pounded on the door, hoping that it wouldn't be the last one they would have.

He noticed that even in the late hour the hall light was on., he muttered to himself; begging someone to open the door. He knocked again, trying to peer inside the frost tinted glass.

The Doctor could make out Wilf's figure hurrying down the hallway, and a moment later, the door swung open to reveal him clearly.

"Where is she?" The Doctor asked the moment the door was opened; wanting to rush inside the house and get to Donna.

"Hospital." Was all Wilf said.

The Doctor's face drained of all color, "What happened?" He asked as he began to pull the older man out of the house, the door closing behind Wilf.

Taking a moment to lock the door, Wilf explained what had happened to Donna. How he and Sylvia woke up to dreadful screaming to find his granddaughter tossing in her bed, hands clenching at her head.

The Doctor ushered Wilf inside the TARDIS asking what hospital they took Donna too.

"I appreciate you staying behind, Wilf." The Doctor said, looking concerned in light of the situation, but couldn't help to crack a grin at the older man's expression at the size of the ship.

"I knew that you'd come. By the way how did you know to come?" Wilf asked.

The Doctor looked at him, "I just did." He felt the simplest reply was suitable, and the older man didn't press him.

"Which hospital?" The Doctor asked.

Wilf told him and with a warning to the older man to hold on; the TARDIS was off.

Landing outside the emergency entrance, the Doctor made his way out of the TARDIS, Wilf behind him.

The hospital was pretty crowded for being so late in the evening, from a man with a bleeding arm, to a small child shivering in their mother's arms, there was no sign of Donna or Sylvia.

The Doctor cursed silently under his breath, and tried to flag down a nurse that wasn't busy with someone.

Both the Doctor and Wilfred rushed up to a middle-aged woman with a worn out face and a yellow clipboard; she seemed startled for a moment before she regained herself and asked, "What do you want?"

"Donna Noble, please." The Doctor said, wondering if that was clear enough for her.

"Family?" She asked her voice tired and wary.

'.No.' The Doctor thought, although he would like to start one if Donna was willing, that is if he managed to get to her in time

"I'm her grandfather." Wilf said, breaking the Doctor's internal ramble.

"She's in room 233." She said before walking away briskly.

The Doctor and Wilf found Sylvia sitting in a chair outside the room that Donna was in.

She hugged her father, tears in her eyes.

The Doctor braced himself for a slap when she turned towards him, instead she pulled him into an affectionate embrace. To the Doctor's surprise, he hugged back; although it felt quite awkward.

"How is she?" Both men asked at the same time, when the Doctor drew out of the hug.

Sobbing quietly, she answered, "They don't know what's wrong."

"Is she okay?" Wilf asked.

"She's sleeping." Sylvia said.

"May I go in?" The Doctor inquired.

"Can you help her Doctor?" She asked him taking a hold of his hand.

The Doctor swallowed slowly, "I'm going to do why I can, just make sure no one interrupts, okay?"

Donna's mother and grandfather nodded.

Slipping into the room, he closed the door behind him, he faced the beds.

The room was small, and had two beds shoved inside of it. Fortunately, Donna was the only one there.

She looked peaceful, standing at the foot of the bed, he watched as her chest rose and fell with breaths of life. He recalled when he had left her the first time, watching her sleep off the effects of him taking her memories. It was the same, except for the fact that she was now probably dying.

She moaned softly, drawing his attention to her fluttering eyes.

He walked over to the side, there was a chair next to the window, which he slid over so he could sit next to her.

"Donna?" He called out to her.

She opened her eyes fully, blinking away the dark spots that had remained from her unconscious state she had been in for the last couple of hours.

"Donna?" The Doctor said her name again.

She met his eyes, and smiled softly, "Hello, Spaceman."

He wasn't really surprised by her use of his nickname, but he still asked, "You know me?"

"I know your name, it's 'Doctor', isn't it?" She asked softly.

He nodded.

A surge of pain shot through her, the Doctor's hand came up cupped her cheek, trying to calm her once again; his thumb caressing her reddened skin; noting the heat that was emitting from it. Already the simple knowledge of his name was causing her severe harm.

Reaching into his coat pocket, he produced the bit of TARDIS.

"Do you know what this is?" The Doctor asked bringing the lump of rock eye level so she could see it.

Donna shook her head, "It's a rock." She said simply, "A piece of coral…coral--TARDIS."

"Yes." He told her, just before another rush of agony tore through her, causing her ever so slightly to rise from the bed.

After Donna had settled back against the comfort of the pillow, she looked up at him and asked, "What's happening to me?"

Taking a deep breath, he answered plainly, "You're dying, Donna."

"Oh." She whispered, her voice indifferent; her eyes looking away from hin; as if she had known all along.

"But, I'm going to fix it Donna. I'm going to save you." The Doctor said, making her look back up at him, "I have to save you, because…"

"Because?" She pressed him.

"I--I love you, Donna." He told her, his hand pushing back her dampen red hair.

A smile appeared on her lips, "You do?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes." He brought the bit of TARDIS up and placed it next to her temple, Donna watched his movement until he was past her field of vision.

"Now, open your mind up to me, Love." He gently instructed, as his other hand left her face and touched the other side of her head.

Donna closed her eyes and allowed him to access her head, she felt him begin to pull the threads of the barrier that she didn't even know was there.

Like a crack in a dam, memories that had been tucked away began to seep through the hole he had created.

Beyond her control, her body suddenly jerked, the Doctor held firmly to the sides of her head as he worked faster to get all the memories out and into the chuck of coral.

She arched unexpectedly, causing the Doctor to lose his grip on her temple. But only for a moment, he managed to steady his hand once more at the side of her head.

Her mouth fell open as a small cry sounded from her, he knew that she didn't have much longer; Donna was strong, but she was now at her rope's end, and her fingers were slipping.

Donna relived countless of memories she thought lost forever. The first time she met the Doctor, the second time at Adipose Industries. The events at Pompeii, the Oodsphere, Messaline, Agatha Christie, Midnight, Shsn Shen, the Shadow Proclamation….one by one they all appeared and with happiness came fear, and then panic.

It was too much. She couldn't take it all, her brain was on fire; and she couldn't escape the terror that had filled her.

She was trapped, and only the Doctor could rescue her.

Then everything stopped, Donna's body fell motionless and the rock at the side of her head was pulsing with a brilliant white light. Setting it down upon the small table that was next to him, the Doctor turned his attention back to the woman before him.

To his surprise, she was still breathing. And she was looking right at him.

Swallowing again, the Doctor braced himself and plunged, "Donna?"

"Doctor." She replied.

"You know me?"

"Yes."

"What do you know about me?" He asked.

She took a moment before answering, "You're the bloody alien that took my memories away from me and then dumped me back on Earth without a proper goodbye. And don't tell the whole '_We had the best of times_' was the best you could come up with. I ought to slap you."

He sighed joyfully, as his body trembled with complete happiness, "Donna."

"Yeah, it's me, Spaceman." She said with a smile.

Leaning forward he hugged her tightly, wanting to thank Jack in that moment for giving him the idea of getting his Donna back.

Pulling away from her, he held her face in his hands once again; loving the way she looked at him with complete recognition.

"So what's all this about you loving me, eh?" She asked.

The Doctor grinned, ducking his head.

Donna drew in a breath, "Thank you." She whispered.

He looked back into her exquisite blue eyes, "For what?"

"Thank you." She repeated, "For letting me remember one last time."

Before the Doctor could ask what she meant, Donna closed her eyes. Her head rolled to one side and her breathing stopped.

He felt as if the whole world came to a complete standstill,

he brought his hand down and tried to feel for a pulse; his lips quivered slightly and his eyes filled with denial when he could not find her steady heartbeat underneath the pale flesh.

Donna Noble was dead.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Those "Z's" are the sleep I'm suppose to be getting, but I decided to post this first. **

**I know it's another damn cliffhanger, but I'm a little sleepy, so I thought what the hell? So please review, I sacrificed my beauty rest for you; so the least you can do is review, right?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter eight!!! Only one more chapter to go!!!!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**_Death: the permanent departure from life._**

Five words to define what had taken place before him only a few moments ago.

The Doctor was not new to death, nor was it his first time to witness the act.

His own 'cloned' daughter, Jenny, had died in his arms a couple of months back, and now Donna seemed to have found the need to do so as well.

The Doctor didn't blame her; he blamed himself for not being quick enough, for not absorbing the Time Lord out of her sooner instead of thinking about formality rather than her.

Why was it so hard for the last Time Lord in the entire universe to control his own personal time?

There were so many regrets, from the past and present. But, none hurt the most then the ones that had come into light in the past couple of years.

The Doctor was used to having misgivings, but when it came to Donna he wished that there hadn't been any.

Of course, there was one that he was contented he didn't have, in her final moments he had told her he loved her.

And Donna, _his _Donna, had understood.

Nevertheless, before the Doctor could find out if she had somehow returned his declared feelings of affection; she had left him once more, this time to eternal sleep.

In those minutes that had past, the Doctor had managed to lose himself to grief; crawling up on the bed to lay down beside her. Resting on his side, his arm around her waist, his head positioned on her chest. The Doctor's ear placed right over the spot where her heart should have been thumping. Beating life within her.

Only it wasn't.

There was nothing but silence.

Tears had formed in his eyes and they fell upon the hospital gown she was wearing, he pulled her closer to him.

He knew that she wouldn't want him to grieve like this, using her body as a means of comfort, but it was all that he had at the moment.

He could almost hear her stern voice demanding that he'd get off her before she slapped him. A tiny smile traced his lips, but had disappeared just as quickly as it arose.

He was usually one to control his emotions, however; after all that had taken place in the last few weeks, and now with Donna's unexpected passing; it finally came crashing down around him and he was not going to hold back.

The Doctor didn't know when Sylvia and Wilf had entered the room, but he knew the sight before them instantly told them that their daughter and granddaughter were no longer with them.

He ignored their soft cries, and the hand that had come up to touch his shoulder.

The Doctor lifted his head to look down at Donna's serene features, his index finger tracing the lines of her face. The curve of her jaw line.

Kissing her gently on the lips, he nuzzled her nose with his own.

He lowered her head and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

The Doctor brought his hand up and wiped away the tears that had fallen over his cheeks, he sighed softly, and eased himself up and off the bed.

"Doctor."

He looked up to meet Sylvia's eyes, he didn't say a word as she placed her hand on his forearm.

"You mustn't blame yourself." She told him.

"How can I not?" The Doctor asked her honestly.

"Doctor, I was the one that wanted her to stay with both feet on the ground. That wanted her to have a stable life; a job, a home and family." Sylvia said, her voice betraying her heartache.

"I am so sorry." The Doctor said taking his eyes away from hers that so resembled her daughter's.

"My father was right, she was better when she was with you." Donna's mother told him.

He nodded wordlessly, his eyes trying to steal another glance at Donna, but his hearts weren't allowing it; they couldn't bear it.

"I'll leave you both alone." He said, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets he retreated from the room before Wilf could stop him.

"Dad." Sylvia said, the older man came over to her and hugged her close; wondering where the doctors were.

"It's going to be all right, Sweetheart." Wilf told her, kissing the side of her head.

They both shared a moment's silence as they looked down upon Donna, wishing that their last moments with her were more memorable, more affectionate.

However, life was not always kind and it worked rather strangely; and no one could know when someone's life would be snuffed out.

Donna did not live a long life, but she did live a full one. The months spent with the Doctor had certainly changed her for the better and she had at least had remember for a brief moment all she had done and what she meant to the Doctor.

Wilf touched Donna's hand tenderly, remembering fond memories of his own.

"What's that?" Sylvia asked drawing Wilf's attention towards the table where the Doctor left the glowing piece of TARDIS.

"I think it's the Doctor's." He replied.

With a shaking hand, Wilf picked up the piece of TARDIS, almost instantly the light from the coral intensified and began to quake in his open palm.

"What?" Sylvia had managed to make out before it shattered into a million fragments, which hit the walls and window. Some of them landing on Donna's ginger colored hair.

Wilf and his daughter did the best they could to shield their eyes from the onslaught of sharp rock.

A breathless Doctor had rushed back inside the room, "What was that?"

"The rock…thing exploded." Sylvia remarked.

"What did you do to it?" The Time Lord asked, his breathing returning to normal.

"I picked it up." Wilf told him.

The Doctor looked around the floor, trying to figure out the cause of the TARDIS bit blowing up like that. His eyes fell upon Donna, resting in the exact spot he had left her in…almost.

Her head moved, yes he was sure as he was standing there; her head had indeed moved.

Staring at her from the foot of the hospital bed, the Doctor gripped the metal rail in quiet desperation; wanting her to move again to prove that he wasn't seeing things.

Donna's left eye flinched, and a soft gasp escaped from Sylvia's mouth.

"You saw it, didn't you?" The Doctor asked, his voice wild with nervousness; hoping she would say 'yes'.

A tiny nod came from Donna's mother and that was all that he needed.

Coming back up to her, the Doctor pushed aside her hair, letting the rock chips fall down onto the bedding, "Please." He begged before calling her name.

She didn't move upon the first time he pleaded her name, but the second time; right as he finished the last syllable her eyes slowly opened.

A laugh and sob caught in his throat.

"Get a doctor." He heard one of her family members tell the other, in that moment all he cared about were the shining blue eyes staring up at him, full of that wonderful sparkle of life he loved so dearly.

"Donna." The Doctor whispered.

"Hello, Doctor." She replied, her voice surprisingly strong.

He managed to lick his lips quickly before placing his fingers at her temples once again.

Roaming about, tying to find any trace of damage or of the Time Lord knowledge. He blew out a breath of relief when he didn't find neither.

"I have to say, Donna Noble, you are one lucky woman." The Doctor commented which earned him one of her dazzling smiles; one, he thought, he would never see again.

"So, will I live?" She asked.

The Doctor shook his head swiftly, "Oh, yes! You'll most definitely live."

"Good." She whispered.

They shared a moment's silence, which they both were surprised they wanted to have; after everything that had just happened. But, in that silence the Doctor knew that Donna was finally back. Knowing that the energy released from the coral had not only restored Donna's memories, but made sure that the Time Lord essence was gone. It was another couple of years off his life, but she was definitely worth it.

"So," She began as she brought her hand up and held him at the back of his neck, "did you mean it; before, do you really love me?"

He chuckled, "Yes, Donna Noble, I love you."

"Good." She repeated, bringing his head down so she could kiss him properly. It was slow and soft, and didn't last very long.

"I love you, too. In case you were wondering." She said peacefully once they moved apart.

The Doctor smiled, "I was hoping that you did."

He kissed the hand he was holding and held it firmly to his chest, "I think right now, you need your rest."

"Rest?" She asked, her tone already returning to normal, "Are you kidding? I've rested enough for one day, thank you very much.

"Yes," The Doctor agreed with her, "but, still you do need to let that mind of yours heal."

"I am okay, right?"

"Quite so."

She sighed dramatically, "Fine, you win, but only if you promise you won't leave."

"I promise." He said, leaning over and kissing her on the lips once more; straightening up when the medical doctor came into the room.

"I'll tell you about Heaven later." She whispered back as she closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Huh, and you were about to start throwing stones at me. Tsk Tsk. I'm mean, but not that mean. I think I deserve so reviews, yes?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the last chapter, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Donna's hand ran over the controls of the console, she didn't know what buttons did what anymore and she was okay with that.

She was also glad to have the TARDIS' presence out of her head, she loved the ship as her home, but it wasn't a pleasant sensation to have her head invaded by not only Time Lord knowledge but the telepathic ship as well.

As her hand brushed up onto one of the knobs, the TARDIS hummed softly; and she smiled. Loving the fact that the TARDIS had missed her; as much as Donna had missed the ship.

Standing up against the panel, she was grateful to have someone like the Doctor in her life; remembering when she first met him; over there next to the ramp; in a wedding dress with no pockets.

Frightened and alone, wondering if her life would be coming to an end. It almost had, but it didn't.

She remembered standing there hearing a strange man's words, and knowing what adventures would be in store for her; that with a little patience the whole universe was hers to explore.

Her most cherished memories had been safely restored back inside her head.

"This place is amazing." Donna's mother announced, drawing Donna's attention away from her thoughts.

Donna looked to where her mother, grandfather and the Doctor had emerged from the hallway that led to the other parts of the TARDIS.

She smiled when her mother repeated her astonished exclamation.

"How did you like the grand tour?" Donna asked them.

"Very nice Sweetheart." Wilf said, coming up to stand next to her.

"And I he didn't even show you all of it." Donna told them.

Sylvia looked at her daughter then to the Doctor, "There's more?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Yeah, there's places in here that even I've never seen." He winked at Donna, who smiled at him.

"Well…" Wilf said, motioning his head towards his daughter, letting her know their time was getting to an end.

"Yes, Donna if you would." Sylvia replied taking her daughter's hand and pulling her towards the door.

Donna looked back towards the Doctor's surprised face, he took a step forward; wondering if her promise to stay with him was only to get him to stop rambling about the next steps now that she was out of the hospital.

However, she looked over her shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod, and the Doctor relaxed; she would be back.

Closing the door behind her, Donna found herself clutched deeply in her mother's embrace.

Feeling her emotions swell.

Donna was never really close to her mother, and as much as she hated to think it; she was thankful that her brief death had rekindled the mother/daughter relationship between them.

And it was Sylvia who pushed Donna, telling her to get back to traveling with the Doctor.

Donna was not going to complain, but she wished that she could spend more time with her family.

Being torn between home and a place aboard the TARDIS; the hardest decision. But, as the Doctor had told her countless times before, it was a time machine.

"Donna, you know we love you." Sylvia began, pulling away from her daughter, "I want you to go, now don't argue."

Donna had begun to open her mouth, and closed it quickly.

Sylvia caressed her daughter's cheek as she added, "Just promise me to keep safe, and make sure to call every once in a while, okay?"

Donna nodded, "I promise."

"Come here, my girl." Wilf took his granddaughter into his arms.

She smiled widely when she felt his lips upon her cheek a final token of her family's love.

Donna pulled away, and whispered a sincere 'goodbye'.

Looking at them both, Donna turned and slipped into the TARDIS, closing the door slowly; watching her mum's face disappear, a smile on the older woman's face.

Donna turned to see the Doctor, his arms folded over his chest, his back against the controls.

"Here it is, the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside…"

She laughed quietly; her memories accessing the second time she had entered the TARDIS, "You could turn the heat up." She finished their previous conversation, the both of them shared a kind smile.

"Well," The Doctor said as he rounded the console, "where to next? Anywhere specific?"

Donna sighed, "Uh, how 'bout, the future. Maybe somewhere that has a nice view?"

"I know!" The Doctor said as he pressed buttons and pulled a couple of levers.

Donna stood next to him, watching him drive the TARDIS, "Where are we going?"

"The Diamond Coral Reefs of Kataa Flo Ko...fancy a bit of snorkeling? At least this time, there isn't any daleks."

Donna smirked, "Oi! You'd better watch it, Spaceman."

The Doctor smiled down at her, "It's good to have you back Donna."

"It's good to be back." Donna replied.

They shared a kiss, it wouldn't be their last; and they both knew that.

Time wouldn't slow this time, but the Doctor would make sure that Donna would by his side always, never taking a single second for granted.

They would laugh, run, and enjoy life.

That was how it was with the Doctor, never knowing what would happen next.

Donna wasn't going to worry when she would eventually leave him, for now, she would hold his hand and love him, until she couldn't anymore.

As of right now, the universe was calling, and they weren't going to ignore it.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
**

****

I'd like to think all of those who have read this story and reviewed, you mean the world to me!

TheNextRoseTyler, HRInuyashaFan16, Ill_Look_Up_At_The_Sky, Cheskaz, grey-eyed-goddess, SnarkyCoffee, Delta_Two, Ponella, Padfootrawr, oofieMAN, Faded_Feathers, ChewySun, jedimasterstar, IM_NOT_AMUSED

Now, don't forget to comment people, and thanks again.


End file.
